Fyodor Charkov
|birth=January 24, 1987 |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=6'1 |hair=Blondish-Brown mix |eyes=Green |skin=White |hidec= |family=Anastasia Charkova Lauren McCoy |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=}} Fyodor Charkov :Федор Харьков}} is a Russian immigrant from . He is currently residing in Los Santos, San Andreas. Background Early Background Fyodor was born the only child of Anastasia Charkova, being the child of a one-night stand between her and a man whom Fyodor never came to met. Never having admitted to Fyodor the man was a , she brought him into her house-life, living with her mildly disappointed father and mother. The family lived reasonably, or what could be called reasonable in the late days of the , in the city of Ussuriysk. Anastasia was a poor mother at best; her parents took up the part of raising their grandchild. Fyodor's mother was a bad example for him growing up however, and it took its toll. She was often found bringing different men into the home, getting into vague and frequent relationships. She neglected her son in the process, often passing him off to the sideline or finding various ways to get him away along with her grandparents. Childhood Anastasia left her parents home in 1992, leaving Fyodor with them for the better as she ran off with one of her various suitors to . Fyodor's grandparents did well in their time to raise him, being much better parental figures to the child then his mother ever was. Nurturing and gentle, they helped him along and started him in school. Years passed and Fyodor grew well-attached to his grandparents, treating them like they were indeed his mother and father figures. After four years of living in much better conditions with his grandparents, Fyodor's mother returned to their home out of the blue. She was looking to rejoin the family after her falling-out without so much as a goodbye. Her parents, reluctant at turning away their own daughter, caved-in and allowed her back into their home. This alienated Fyodor for a few weeks as the nine year old was reintroduced to his mother. However after only a month or so, she departed from her parents home again, this time grabbing her only son and making a hasty escape. Anastasia Charkova Fyodor's mother, Anastasia brought him along with her for her ventures in Vladivostok, Russia after leaving her parents for the second time. She had an elegant beauty that attracted many men which she used to her own advantage. She was selfish and self-centered in her behavior and quite materialistic with a superficial personality. The next few years passed by with Fyodor spending his adolescence and early teenage years in the shadow of his mother, watching all of these traits and qualities flow out around her. The behaviors themselves rubbed off slightly along Fyodor, though he learned a few key social skills in observing and avoiding those behaviors of his mothers. She continued bringing different suitors home, entering into various relationships with prominent and wealthy men. Fyodor was kept away, even at times being left home alone for several days at a time as a child. United States Coming to America Roughly six years passed with Fyodor living with his mother when a large change began to form. Anastasia chose to make a move for her and her teenage son, to leave Russia behind for good. Their destination became the United States, where she arranged passports, visas, and a flight across to . Fyodor was only 15 years old when his entire world came to a large change. With little choice but to follow his mother along, he was brought into the United States with little knowledge of the language. His mother took it upon herself and quickly found several suitors, whom she eventually used to better a position for herself and her son. She married a fairly wealthy business man in the Seattle area, using that as an opportunity to gain naturalized citizen status. This became an opportunity for Fyodor to gain his citizenship as well, earning dual-citizen status by 16. The Son In Seattle With a new life in a new country ahead of him, Fyodor quickly gathered himself to begin learning English. After several months or so of actively learning and using the language he began to understand basic English. He frequented the various Eastern-European establishments around the Sea-Tac area, staying around Ukrainians and fellow Russians who could understand him. It took about a year or so before he could fully integrate into the school system, spending the next few years in an American high school where he further improved his English and went on trying to finish his basic education. It took some time and effort, but eventually he pulled through to graduate at the age of 19. Now graduated and a legal adult, he managed to garnish a small amount of money from his mother and step-father and left the shadow of his childhood and dysfunctional family behind, heading down towards San Andreas. He eventually stopped and settled into San Fierro where he found a small apartment and a job working freight for a grocery store. A Man On His Own Fedya In Fierro With a start of a new life in San Fierro around 2006, he was able to finally begin settling into his own world. He grew accustomed to the neighborhood he was in, befriending several of the locals in the ethnic neighborhood he resided in. He also began to frequent a few of the local bars and gambling dens in the area, becoming a regular customer (Albeit the fact he is under-aged). With time passing over several months, he began to befriend several of the operators and owners of the local underground gambling dens, eventually getting a job working with them as a card dealer and the occasional security position. The dens were owned by local Russian and Ukrainian organized crime, which proved to be the starting point of Fyodors downward spiral into a dark world. He took notice of several small drug deals and the outer-structure of a drug trafficking in the local area as he worked for them in his off-time, still keeping his employment working freight in the meanwhile. Fronting the Package By late 2007, Fyodor was given an offer by some of the local men he worked for; they offered him a stake in a small package of . Using the money he gathered working for them over time, he fronted enough cash to receive several grams of high-quality cocaine. Using some of the small dealers he met around town, he managed to split the drugs up between them and have them sell it for him, making him a small distributor. He did so sparingly over time, accruing a sum of wealth he began to stash away on the side.He would find himself splurging at times with nice clothing and eating out at nice restaurants. She'll Drive You To The Edge Fyodor purchased small packages of cocaine every few months to distribute to maintain a small wealth of cash on-hand. He had few means or real reasons to launder the money so he kept it stashed away. in early 2009, he came across a woman who would change his life forever thereafter, Lauren McCoy. Lauren McCoy A wild and eccentric woman, Fyodor fell for her shortly after meeting her.The two became an adventurous duo around town, sharing fun times and a growing relationship. She was able to put away any troubles that came to mind whenever they were together, yet her way of life seemed quite lavish. She preferred expensive restaurants and fine wines, along with VIP'ing to the best clubs around town. A Match Made In Paradise Fyodor spent much of the money he made distributing cocaine during these times, and reduced his own hours working his regular job in order to be more available. The frequency by which he began investing in packages of drugs and distributing them began to increase as she entered his life, simply to keep the living dream between them afloat. A year or so had passed, and their relationship grew quite intimate. He fell in love with her as she did with him, bridging their lives closer together as they entered each others worlds. By mid-2010, Fyodor managed to scrap together enough money to purchase a beautiful diamond and silver ring to which he offered to her, proposing to Lauren late at night along the bayside of San Fierro. She happily agreed, and the two became engaged to be married, and so they began planning out the final knot in their relationship. Walk Away Personality Profile Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Russians Category:Immigrants